Not Like the Others, CLACE
by allmortalinstrumentsallthetime
Summary: Clary Fairchild is an angel. Beautiful, kind, and smart. Yet harassed by a hateful ex. Jace Wayland is new, and immediately feels a connection to Clary. But it doesn't seem that she feels the same, so Jace pulls a prank on her. Will she ever forgive him? CLACE CLACE CLACE (sizzy, malec)
1. Chapter 1

**Clary pov**

I felt soft steps on my stomach, on top of my comforter. I opened my eyes hesitantly, and saw a blur of gray and brown. I wiped the layers of sleep from my eyes, peering at the figure of my cat looking at me with her giant eyes.

"Shove off." I say lightly to her.

I like to think she would have said something witty back to me if she could.

I get up, stretching my arms over my head in a way that makes my muscles feel even more tired than they already do. I've never been good with mornings.

I stand up, and just stand for what feels like hours. Mornings are *really* hard.

Eventually I walk over to my dresser and pull on a Green Day t-shirt and some dark red jeans. Still in my half sleep daze, I walk into my bathroom and feel around for my hair brush. I grasp the handle, and yank it though my dark red hair. It's still wet from showering last night. The pain of ripping my hair out wakes me up I little more, and I peer in the mirror. I don't really mind my appearance much, but my freckles are a constant headache for me. I don't cover them up though. What good would it do? Everybody in my school already knows I have them. After applying some eyeliner and mascara, I head downstairs.

My mother is standing at the stove, mixing some scrambled eggs. She looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning," she says.

"Mornin'," I reply, "I'm gonna work today. You know, for the concert tickets."

"Oh yeah of course, the concert. The panic from the disco concert. I remember."

I laugh, and don't bother to correct her. She hands me a plate of eggs. I eat quickly, seeing as work starts at 8 and its 7:50 now.

"Soooo mom, how bout me borrowing the car today?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh but of course, Hun." She says equally as sweet.

She tosses me some keys, but their not the normal ones.

"Mom these aren't the right ones." I say, confused.

"Yes, I believe they are."

My face lights up and I got outside. A black moped sits in the driveway. I scream. I've been hinting at getting a moped for ages now.

"I sold a couple more paintings and decided to treat you." My mom explained brightly.

I ran out to it, hoping on it, revving the engine. I look up at her hopefully.

"Haha, it's fine, go ahead." She answers lightly.

I zoom off towards the coffee shop.

We moved here to the outskirts of New York when I was a baby, after my dad died. We've done well for ourselves, my mom is a wonderful painter, and sells to many local buyers.

I pull up to the local coffee shop I work at, Java Jones. As I walk in, I greet the owner, Grant.

"Hey Clary. I need to head out for some more cups. I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, bye Grant."

At this time of day, it's rarely busy. I like it that way. I pull out my headphones and sit behind the counter reading and listening to music. I basically do this for the whole day, treating the occasional customer.

It's all okay until 3:00 pm. That's when Sebastian and his friends walk in.

Jace pov

I walk into the coffee shop with my new friends. And when I say new, I mean new new. I just moved here two days ago and the local jocks from the school I'll be going to in a week saw me outside my house. I'm very attractive. I know it. Everyone who sees me knows it. They knew I will be popular when I go to school, and so they roped me into their group.

I'm not complaining. Probably a lot of hot cheerleaders hang out with them.

So now I'm with all of them in this local hangout, Java Jones. The head guy is Sebastian Verlac.

Right when we go in, I see the cashier. She has dark red hair that falls down her back in big, soft curls. Her green eyes sparkle as she talks to an elderly couple at the counter. She glances at us, and I can see her eyes darken a little, but her smile stays, though a little more tight.

When the people she is serving take a seat in the corner, we approach the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asks politely to our group.

Sebastian and Jonathan share a sly smile.

"Two hot chocolates please, sweet cheeks." He says, his tone sweet and sappy.

"Coming right up."

We sit down at a large booth in another corner.

The girl from the counter brings out our drinks, then moves to the couple she was talking to earlier'a table. They start a conversation with her, and I notice how she gets crinkles by her eyes when she smiles at their jokes. She's been talking to them for a minute or two when Sebastian and Jonathan get up quietly with a hot chocolate in each of their hands.

Thy approach the girl and pour the hot chocolate on her.

I see her smile slowly fall off her face as slow as molasses. She blinks, and then apologizes to the couple. The elder man says angrily to Sebastian "if I had my knife, I would cut off your tounge and make you eat it."

His wife shushes him, but a smile creeps into her lips.

The girl starts to smile as well, and the thrtee of them laugh, though I notice for the coffee girl, it's slightly strained.

She go's into the back room, and U don't see her until again.

•later that day•

I recounted my day to my cousin Isabelle, and before I tell her the part about the coffee shop, I ask if she knows a girl with red hair who works there.

"Yeah that's Clary Fairchild. Why?"

I explain what happened, and her expression darkens.

"Those bastards." She spits.

She explains that Clary used to date Sebastian. Apparently she broke it off, and he got mad. That doesn't happen often to him. She tells me that Sebastian is unnecessarily mean to her, when she is an angel to everyone she meets.

"How do you know her?" I ask.

"She's my boyfriends best friend. I don't know her that well but she has done nothing to deserve how he treats her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much for the favorites and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**Okay, so I know when I read fanfiction I hate it when the story just goes a way that I don't like, and then I don't** really** like it anymore. So review! This is my first fic and I would like some advice!**

**Thank you to all who followed and favorited!**

**Song of the chapter: Cough Syrup **

**By Young The Giant**

**Clary pov**

Once I got into the back room I erupted in tears. My whole body shook. I leaned on the sink of the kitchen, staring into my reflection of the bleach water where cups are soaking. My mascara stained tears mixed with the water, turning the area strangely milky.

I force myself to stop crying.

I force myself to stand up.

I force myself to breathe.

In. Out. In. Out.

It's a routine.

I used to cry all the time.

Now it doesn't happen very often, but when it does, I know how to handle it, to make it stop.

My body shakes it's self off, but my mind screams out. It screams for everything that my voice doesn't.

I scream in silence.

Jace pov

I walk into Java Jones the day after the incident. I've been pacing in my driveway for the past hour, debating on whether to come or not.

I guess the thing that made up my mind was that I needed to see how she was doing. Not necessarily even talk to her. I just need to know.

She's behind the counter humming lightly, and I cough as I step up to the register.

Her head moves up from her book slowly, like she doesn't entirely want to put it away. When her eyes meet mine, they flash with recognition, but she only smiles politely.

"What can I getcha?"

"Uh a medium espresso please. I'm jace by the way," I answer. She is about to turn around to make it, but stops when I say, "ya know I'm sorry about yesterday."

She turns her head and locks eyes for a second, but then turns away to make my espresso.

"It's okay," I hear her say lightly. "It's not a big deal."

She turns around and a soft smile is on her lips. She hands me my coffee.

"No but really. I feel bad."

"I'm telling you, I understand. You're new. You want to fit in. I get it. I don't blame you." In her words I can hear a little but of stress.

"But really-"

"Stop," she snaps "you're just doing what you have to do."

At that she walks into the backroom.

•first day of school•

Clary pov

She wind rips though my hair on the way to school. I feel so free right now, and I'm savoring that before the inevitable torture of classes.

When I'm on my motor bike, it feels like my troubles float off swiftly with the wind, and I suddenly laugh vaguely at the image of them smacking the drivers behind me in the face.

I'm smiling when I park my bike in the car park outside of the school. I see Simon, my best friend and walk towards him. He's talking with one of our other friends, Jordan.

"Sup nerd." Simon greets me when I get close.

"The fact that you think I'm the nerd in this friendship is hilarious and absurd." I retort.

"Ouch. Man she got you bad" Jordan laughs. I join him, while Simon puts on a sour expression, which just makes us laugh harder.

We walk inside together, and pick up our schedules and licker numbers.

We say bye to Jordan, and Simon and I make our way to my locker. As I approach it, I suddenly get shoved, dropping to the floor.

I look up to see Jace.

Jace pov

I'm ready for my grand entrance. I'm wearing a tight black v neck shirt that you can see my abs through, and black skinny jeans. I've met most of the popular people from my new school, but it's equally important to have the normal people adore me too.

I strut though the doors, at the perfect time when people aren't going into their first period, but are already by their lockers. I see the stares of girls, and I flash a smile, winking at a group of cheerleaders. One of them who I've met before, Seelie Queen, flaunts up to me. I take her hand and kiss it, holding it to my face.

"So, Seelie, I was thinking that I could take you out to the movies later tonight." I say smoothly.

"Ooh Jace, that'd be great." She squeaked, in her high, nasally voice. I have to force myself not to smirk. This was all too easy. My first conquest. Might as well start with the queen.

I walk along the hall, head in my schedule, when I suddenly crash into somebody. I look down and Clary is on the floor. I'm about to help her up when I hear people laughing. I look around. They think I pushed her on purpose. But they're laughing with me.

I'm in too far to go back now.

I start laughing too.

"Better watch where you're going, Fairchild." I shoot at her.

She just looks up at me with a blank face. No hurt. No fear. Just a clean face, devoid of emotion.

"Haha nice one Wayland!" Sebastian praises, fist bumping me.

We walk off laughing.

I look back. Most of the people have gone, but only the people who were laughing, which were mostly cheerleaders and populars. Half of the crowd though, was around Clary, asking if she was okay, and helping her up.

I continued laughing with Seb, but there's one thing that I can't shake.

Clary's emotionless face.

A nagging voice asks one question in is the back of my mind.

'How often does she has to hide her feelings like that?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Thanks for the follows and favorites!

For future reference, after this week, I'll probably be updating every Saturday, but since I'm on break right now, I'll update every day (until Sunday).

clary pov

It's been five weeks since the first day of school. I'm okay I guess.

The bullying has gotten worse, since jace has stopped being reserved about joining in on the harassment. I guess whatever sort of truce happened in the coffee shop has definitely ended.

Right now I'm at home.

Looking out the window.

Sketching the trees, how the leafs stick to them like tiny butterfly wings, so fragile to the touch.

I love art. I love feeling what you've made, remembering how it felt amazing and like you had power over what happens to you. Even if it slips through your fingers when you put down the pencil.

I stare at my eyes in the glass reflection. My face looks like a porcelain dolls', smooth white skin, dark red hair. The only thing that separates me is my bright green eyes.

My alarm clock pulls me out of my haze. I woke up at five and couldn't fall back to sleep again.

The alarm reminds me that it is 7 and I have to get to school soon. It reminds me of getting tortured, of slowly walking to the bathroom to clear my face of blood, breathing.

In. Out. In. Out.

I get up from my window seat and pick out a pair of galaxy leggings and a black sweater with TRXYE in white letters. I apply some eyeliner, put on my combat boots and go downstairs with my backpack. It's really heavy today. Mr. Ardu made me redo my whole english essay because it didn't "reach him on a different level" or whatever that means. I thought junior classes would be fun. That's what I heard from Simons older sister, Becca.

I say a quick hi to my mom, having need to get to school early to turn in my stupid english project. I hop on my bike and speed off.

The ride to school lasts way shorter than I want it to. I walk up to the school and grasp the door and pull it open. The school isn't inhabited by kids right now, only teacher, because I mean really, who wants to come to school early? Except for maybe Simon. I'm about to open my locker when I hear footsteps. I look around, and the one and only Jace Wayland is walking towards me. I go back to looking in my locker. I haven't been doing well at keeping my emotions in check lately. No, I don't break down crying, but I sort of talk back to Sebastian's group. Whoops.

Jace gets closer.

"Hey umm Clary?" He murmurs.

"what?" I reply, a little snappily. Whatever. I'm fed up right now.

"Uh well I wanted to say I'm sorry for what's happening to you." He says softly.

My expression softens for a millisecond. And then I realize something.

"This sounds a hell of a lot like what you said at the coffee shop. If you were really sorry, you would stop. So take that fake apology and shove it up your ass." With that I stalked off towards the English room.

After I drop off my essay, I sit in the art room attempting to paint. I'm not that great at it. It's too messy for me. But I like it. It gives me more colors to express myself than sketching does. Even if I suck.

By the time kids start to come into school, I have a blob of weird colors. Red, surrounded by green, black and gold. Gross. I sigh, and put it in the corner, leaving the room to find my friends. I see Isabelle, and walk up to her. We've become good friends these past weeks. I can tell that she really does love Simon. I don't think she has said it yet, but I can tell by how she looks at him.

"Hey Clary! What's cooking?" She greets me.

"Hopefully nothing you made, Iz." I say. Everybody knows that Izzy can't cook, no matter how hard she tries. "No I swear I can! I've taken a lesson!

I'm getting really good and-" she cuts off as her expression brightens. I turn around to see Simon walking up to us.

I excuse myself, laughing, as they embrace. I headed to my first class.

The rest of the periods till lunch go slowly and smoothly, I have all of them with Maia, Jordan and Iz, and with Simon the one right before lunch.

When we finally get out of that one, we go to Simons locker that he shares with Izzy to get to their lunches. When we are walking up to mine, talking about how much we hate the geometry teacher, Mrs. Nun, I hear a squeal. I hurt squeal. I quickly walk down the hall and turn the corner to see Sebastian, Jonathon and Jace kicking and yelling at a young kid with their cronies. A few years ago, the high school merged with the middle school and the elementary school, so while I am a junior, I do meet some younger kids. I recognize this one. I tutored him for a while after his dad left. He's in 3rd grade. I was disgusted. I ran up to the crowd that had surrounded the scene and broke through it. I got on my knees, pulling the boy, Max, into my arms, shielding him from the kicks. I asked if he was okay, and he just whimpered. I looked up and saw that my friends had followed. I picked up max lightly, putting him behind Simon. Then I faced those bastards.

"I have taken being harassed by you for so long," my voice was calm, "but this is disgusting. Beat me up. Punch me. Call me names. I don't care. But you torture a child?" My voice is raising now. "This is unforgivable. And if it's a sin to not 'love thy neighbor', well then. I'll see you in hell."

Sebastian looked like he was going to explode. I noted with a smile that jace looked shocked.

I stalked off, and my friends followed. Then, to my surprise, most of the crowd followed, leaving only popular kids in their wake. I turned to Max, assessing the damage. Split lip, couple of bruises. I prayed that he wouldn't have a concussion. I held his hand, accompanying him to the nurse. He hugged me, and I said I would take him to my house to watch movies this afternoon.

After I left the nurse, I saw jace leaning on a locker. He took a few steps to me, hoping to say something to me I suppose. An empty apology, most likely. I don't stay to find out. I breeze right past him.

I DONT OWN ANY TMI CHARACTERS

-Sophie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jace pov

Guilt.

Every second of every single day I am filled with guilt.

Guilt for being mean.

Guilt for making Clary upset.

I thought that if I became the most wanted guy in school, kept going through cheerleaders, I would get over her.

And when I say get over her, I mean really get over her. In the first few weeks of school I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her smile makes me smile, even I it isn't at me. I feel like I could listen to her for hours. Isabelle picked up on it and I had to deny the whole thing.

I've stopped bullying her.

I'm friends with Sebastian, but I just say I have something to do when I get the feeling he's going to torture Clary.

Soccer tryouts are tomorrow. So i tell my mom the reason I'm out until 2am every night shooting goals is because of that. But really it's because I'm angry at myself.

Angry because I'm not brave.

Angry because Isabelle won't talk to me.

Angry because I don't know how to fix this.

•two days later•

Clary pov

Sebastian yells at another me. I stare at the scene, words flying through the air, terrible words. The other me breaks. "ENOUGH!" She shouts. "Enough."

Those were the words that ended it. But I know what happens next. I try to move, to through myself in front of the other me, but I'm stuck. Sebastian hits her. Or me I guess. Pain ripples throughout my body, sending shocks through my mind.

I wake up with a jolt.

Everything moves. Tears swim in my eyes, my head aches. I glance at my alarm clock. It reads 7:55. I quickly rush up to my dresser, ignoring the painful head rush that overwhelms me. I dress quickly ( m/set?.embedder=12995876&.svc=copypaste&id=144836517)

and run outside, skipping breakfast, and hop on my bike. I hurry into school as quick as I can. If I get another late mark, I'll get detention. I just turned the corner into homeroom wing when I get push into the wall. I'm staring into Sebastian's cold, black eyes.

"You," he spat, "are gonna get it. Suddenly everyone thinks I of all people is the bad guy. And I don't know what you've done to jace, but he'll come back to me soon enough." With that he hits me in the face, hard, and I feel my head hit the wall. I lie on the hard floor as I watch him walk away through my tear stained eyes.

Jace pov

I tap my foot anxiously, watching the clock. Homeroom is about to start, and Clarys still not here. I can see her friends mimicking my movements, especially Simon and Isabelle. The door starts to open, and I perk up, but it's just Jonathan, wearing a smug expression and rubbing his knuckles. He comes and plops down in a seat beside me, glancing around the room for a teacher. There isn't one, these homerooms are hardly ever monitored.

"Haha so man guess who I ran into?" He baits, I shrug. "Clary," He continues "got a good smack in. Don't think she'll be seeing the light of day for a few hours if you know what I mean."

My brain tried to figure out what he meant. It dawned on me. He hit her. He hit my Clary.

So I hit him.

Everybody stares.

"Iz, he hit Clary, I think she's in the hallway somewhere."

Iz moves to get up, and the whole class starts whispering, asking if she's going to be okay.

"Why do you people care about her?" Sebastian yells, after snapping out of his daze, "she's a fucking little girl! Why the hell do all of you care about her so much?!"

A boy I don't recognize stands up.

"She helped me after my mom died." He states, then walks out the door after Isabelle. More and more people stand up, saying how she helped them.

"She kept me from failing science."

"She stopped me from committing suicide."

"She drove me to the hospital when my dad hit me."

"She was my friend when nobody else was."

The reasons kept coming, until finally, the head cheerleader, Aline, stood up.

"She helped me come out to my parents, and now, to you." She said, her voice quaking. A girl, I think her name is Helen, stood up quickly and outstretched her hand to Aline, and they walked out together.

I push Sebastian to the ground.

"Don't touch her again, you bastard." I spat, shoving him with more force this time.

Then I ran out into the hall to see a crowd formed around a small body. Clary.

I didn't think, I just ran forward, kneeling down next to her. I scooped her up, and carried her to the health office, her friends following.

I barged into the health office, getting a very shocked look from the nurse, and placed her down on the cot. The nurse says something, but I can't hear her. Reality comes back quickly, though, when I look at the red mark on Clarys face.

I explain everything to the nurse and she just nods in understanding.

I'm dragged out by Isabelle, who says I should go home and rest.

I do as she says, but I assure you, I wasn't able to sleep a wink.

sorry for the short chapter but it'll be my second for the day so I figure I deserve to make it short

I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM TMI


End file.
